Puertas
by Zarite
Summary: Lal Mirch, la mujer, la sádica y con buenos pechos―se los había visto mientras ésta se duchaba en el lago la primera ver que se conocieron―le entrecerró los ojos rojos y volvió a poner su pie en la puerta.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**P**uertas.

* * *

Escondidos como sabandijas o debería decir ¿Atrapados como sabandijas?

Si, mejor era atrapados, porque él jamás se escondería con _esa_ mujer ahí. Gokudera apretó los labios en una línea tensa y le miro con frialdad, y ella le devolvió la mirada.

―Voy a tirar esta puta puerta. ―amenazo ella con voz monótona, Gokudera rió entre dientes.

―Inténtalo y te pateare tu _lindo_ trasero. ―respondió.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos, puso un pie en la puerta y sonrió provocándolo.

―Quiero ver si puedes hacerlo.

Rechino los dientes, saco una dinamita de su bolsillo del pantalón del pijama―dormía con bombas hasta el pijama―y luego suspirando los volvió a esconder.

Si le tiraba una bomba está haría un sonido jodido y despertaría a su décimo, y él no quería eso. Le costó casi los cojones hacer dormir a Tsuna―mentira, puso calmantes y se lo dio con una risita nerviosa―para que venga la tía está y le tire el puto trabajo bien echo a la mierda.

Ella bajo el pie y se reclino en la pared. _Closet, closet_, parecía burlarse la pequeña habitación para la limpieza.

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

―Esto es tu culpa, niñato.

Gokudera sintió un tic en su ceja.

―Ajá.

―Estúpidos niñatos.

Tembló ligeramente y apretó con sus dientes su labio. No caería en esa puta provocación.

―…niñatos…

―¡Cállate! ―rugió. Y entonces la mujer, mayor que él, inclino la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

Un escalofrió recorrió su delgado y pálido cuerpo.

Lal Mirch, la mujer, la sádica y con buenos pechos―se los había visto mientras ésta se duchaba en el lago la primera ver que se conocieron―le entrecerró los ojos rojos y volvió a poner su pie en la puerta.

―¿Qué has dicho? ―mordió la pregunta, parecía que destilaba veneno, y no un veneno que él conociera eh, que si fuera su hermana sería pan comido.

Entonces ella impulsó su pierna para golpear la puerta y salir del puto encierro, pero Gokudera, oh, fiel mano derecha, actuó sin pensar. Le cogió con sus manos la pierna, apretando sus muslos y la mujer, Lal Mirch abrió la boca.

Se quedaron otros escasos segundos tensos antes de que ella bajara lentamente la pierna y la posara en el suelo, escucho su suspiro y su respiración forzada que era calmada, y con un sorprendente derechazo le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, parecían tan calientes que Gokudera pensó que tenía fiebre, pero no se atrevió a ponerle la mano encima, otra vez no.

Se sobo la mejilla adolorida y mando una asesina mirada.

―Tú…

Otro puñetazo, en la otra mejilla.

―¡Joder! ―grito furioso. Lal Michr parecía en modo batalla―todos eran sus enemigos―mientras daba algún que otro golpe más, en las costillas, la ingle, que fallo y eso agradeció Hayato, cuando le iba a dar otro golpe más él se movió más rápido y se abalanzo sobre ella, cayendo encima su cuerpo, la sostuvo de sus brazos y lo puso encima de su cabeza.

Se miraron con frialdad pero sus mejillas estaban carmesí además de sus respiraciones aceleradas.

―Bájate…

―No.

Lal apretó los dientes.

―Te pateare tu trasero.

Gokudera rió.

―Inténtalo.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y un sorprendido y casi dormido Tsuna vio la escena, balbuceo y grito, y casi al mismo instante aparecieron los guardianes y su tutor, con arma en mano y apuntando de forma _cool_ alrededor.

¡Como una película a lo matrix!

Hayato miro a la mujer, al décimo―parecía lamentablemente soñoliento―al estúpido número uno; Yamamoto Takeshi, al estúpido número dos; Sasagawa Ryohei y por último volvió la vista a la mujer.

Aflojo su agarre y en ese momento le recibió un cabezazo.

…

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza, Tsuna le sonrió un poco y le dio un vaso de agua, lo bebió.

―¿Qué paso décimo?

Tsuna rió entre dientes.

―Lal Mirch te golpeo.

―¿¡Qué le hice yo a esa bruja!

Tsunayoshi se rasco un poco su cabeza y luego negó.

…

Se miraron con frialdad en la sala de entrenamiento, Lal se acomodaba las viseras mientras él miraba la puerta, esperando a su tutor, cuando pasaron apenas treinta segundos después se irrito y fue directo a la puerta, pero está, la puta puerta no se abrió.

Giro lentamente la cabeza, como aquellas terroríficas películas de terror donde el público grita _'¡No gires, no gires!'_ pero el capullo lo hace y ve al horrible fantasma o monstruo, pero lo que le recibió fue una mujer pálida bajándose la visera y mirándolo con aura asesina.

¡Joder! ¿¡Por qué las putas puertas del escondite Vongola estaban así!

A los lejos, como si no quiere la cosa, Sasagawa Ryoehi reía.

¡Ja!

¿Quién era el cabeza de césped eh?

N/A ¡No sé a que vino! xD ¿LOL?


End file.
